


Caught in a web

by spider_ranger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Spider-Man characters will be included, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_ranger/pseuds/spider_ranger
Summary: As the sister to one of the world's most infamous super villains, and the best friend of Supergirl herself, Lena Luthor is no stranger to the superhero world. So should she really be surprised when she gains amazing powers from... a spider? Of all things...or: The Spider-Man AU no one asked for.





	1. Oscorp

"Miss Luthor?" Jess' voice came over the intercom. Lena took a moment away from her work to answer.

"Yes, Jess?"

"Miss Danvers is here to see you."

Lena let out a smile at the mention of the name. Kara never failed to disappoint and showed up to her office the same time every day for lunch. It's the highlight of her day if she does say so herself.

"Of course." Lena responded. "Send her in. Thank you, Jess."

The double doors opened, revealing her best friend. Making her way into Lena's office with two brown bags in her hands, sporting that somehow always perfect smile. Yep. Seeing Kara Danvers was definitely the highlight of her day.

"I come bearing gifts!" The blonde said, and Lena let out a chuckle.

"Let me guess. Potstickers?"

"For me, yes, but I went to that place you like and got you a Kale salad." Kara said as she placed the bag containing said salad on her desk.

"Kara Danvers stepping into a place that serves food with lettuce in it?" Lena feigned shock and put a hand over her heart. "That must've been terrible! How did you survive."

Kara let out a loud laugh and Lena's heart swelled at the sound. "I somehow managed. Come on, let's eat."

The conversation between them flowed naturally, as it always did. Kara talked about her job at CatCo and also let Lena in on some of the Supergirl things that have been happening lately.

Ever since Lena found out (or more accurately when Kara told her and Lena was reviled she can drop the act that she didn't already know) their relationship became even stronger than it already was. Lena became an asset to the DEO, and everyone began to lighten up to her more. For obvious reasons, Lena can't be there all the time, so Kara catches her up to speed on what's been going on.

"I forgot to tell you!" Kara exclaimed suddenly "Game night is happening tonight, and I was wondering if you could make it?" Lena smiled at the offer and was happy that Kara was beginning to let her into more parts in her life.

"I would love to Kara, but I have a meeting later tonight with the CEO of Oscorp. They just relocated to National City and he would like to see if there is a partnership that can be formed.

Kara's smile faltered slightly. "Oh, that's okay. I totally understand."

Lena backtracked, hating seeing Kara upset and being the cause of it. "I can call you, though! It might not get out that late, we're just meeting for a quick chat. Maybe I can catch the end of it."

Kara's smile returned. "I would really like that."

All of a sudden Kara's phone went off. She answered it and the call lasted for no more than a minute before she hung up and turned to Lena. "I'm really sorry, Lena. There's a situation downtown and-"

"You don't have to explain, Kara. Go get 'em, I'll call you later." Lena smiled and Kara smiled back before she left Lena's office.

 

Later that night, Lena left her office and headed over to Oscorp. The family who owns the company, the Osborns, and the Luthors go way back. The CEO, Norman Osborn, was a close friend of her father, so she's seen a lot of him growing up.

Lena entered the building and was immediately escorted to the top floor. The receptionist outside of the office noticed her presence and smiled.

"We've been expecting you Miss Luthor. Mr. Osborn will be with you shortly, if you could please have a seat." Lena nodded at the request and took a seat. After sitting there for a few minutes a familiar male voice caught her attention.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" The voice said, causing Lena to turn around and smile at who she saw. "Lena Luthor. In the flesh."

"Harry!" Lena smiled and went over to give him a hug.

Harry Osborn. Norman's son and Lena's best friend growing up. Norman often brought his young son over to her house when he would meet up with Lionel. The two just clicked, having bonded over being the odd one out and never really having their parents approval.  They were best friends, but got out of touch after Lena moved to National City and took over Lex's company.

"How have you been? I've missed you!" Lena said as she broke the hug.

"Oh you know, learning the ins and outs of business. Dad hopes I'll take over as CEO when he retires, or dies. Whichever comes first. Speaking of my Dad, I'm guessing you're here to see him?"

"Yeah. He hopes we can form a partnership. On the phone, he claimed it was what my father would've wanted."

"That's my Dad for ya. Manipulation tactics are his go to." Harry let out a sigh before changing his tone. "But hey, when you're done with the old man, come find me in the west wing. Maybe we can set something up so we can catch up."

Before Lena could reply, the receptionist interrupted. "Mr. Osborn will see you now, Miss Luthor."

Lena turned back to Harry. "I'd really like that Harry. I'll see you later." Lena said and Harry waved before she entered the office.

 

Lena closed the door behind her, walking up to the middle aged man behind the desk with a smile. The man stood up and walked over, meeting her in the middle.

"Lena! It's so wonderful to see you!" The man, Norman, smiled and gave her a hug. "Look at you! You've grown up to be a beautiful young woman, Lena. And remarkably successful at your age. Your father would be proud.

"Thank you Mr. Osborn-"

"Oh, come now Lena. Please, call me Norman."

"Right. Norman, thank you. I hope he is." Lena said with a tight smile. "Shall we get to business?" Lena said and went to take a seat on the opposite side of Norman's desk.

"Of course." Norman said and went over to sit as his desk. "What I wanted to talk to you about, Lena, is my hope for Oscorp and Lcorp to, join forces so to speak. With my company's chemical engineering advancements, and LCorp's technological advancements, I really do believe we can become an amazing force for good."

On the surface, this sounds like an amazing idea to Lena, but she knows Norman Osborn. He is a good man, but he's also a typical business man and CEO, something Lena is trying to avoid becoming. He always has an ulterior motive, and she's not sure she wants to bring her company into it.

"There is a lot to consider here, Norman. But I will definitely keep this in mind and I'll contact you with my decision." She stood up and went to shake Norman's hand.

"Well, I really do hope you make the right decision, Lena. And It was really great to see you again." Norman stood up and took Lena's hand with a smile. "Would you like someone to escort you out?"

"No, that's okay. I can find my own way out." Lena said, knowing she was going to meet with Harry. "I appreciate the meeting Norman, and it was great seeing you again." Lena said as she walked out.

 

Lena managed to find her way over to the west wing of the building. She found Harry sitting at a desk in the middle of the room, surrounded by what appeared to be jars of insects.

"Whoa. What's going on here?" Lena said and Harry looked up and smiled.

"Hey Lena!" Harry stood up and walked over to her. "Oh, this?" He gestured to the room. "It's nothing, really. The company is trying to perfect using genetic engineering to unlock the full potential in humans. They're using insects as guinea pigs."

Lena put her stuff down on the desk and walked over to a section of jars. "That's not 'nothing', that's amazing!"

"Well, it will be when we can get it working." Harry said as Lena continued to inspect the jars. "The one's providing the best results right now are the spiders. Hence, why we're in a room full of them."

Lena's focus shifted to one of the jars, which appears to be empty. "I think one of them's missing."

"Really?" Harry looked over. "Oh. One of the scientists probably took it back to the lab, I'm sure it's fine." Harry brushed it off before changing the subject. "What I really want to know is when the big bad CEO is available to hang out with little ol' me."

Lena chuckled. "I don't have any plans this weekend. I know a place."

"Sounds good!" Harry reached into his pocket. "Here's a card. Give me a call so we can work out the details." Harry smiled before his phone went off. He looked at it and frowned. "I gotta go, Lena. I'm sorry, but they need me downstairs."

"It's fine. I can find my own way out."

"Okay. I'll see you later Lena, call me!" Harry shouted out as he was running down the hall. Lena smiled. She really missed Harry, and it would be good to have more than one close friend in National City.

She went over to desk to grab her stuff, when she felt a sudden sting. She hissed and jerked her hand back to inspect it. She saw what appeared to be a spider bite and the corner of her eye caught a small spider scurrying away. Sighing and figuring it was probably fine, she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the building.

 

It was late when Lena got back to her penthouse. By the time she got there, she was ready to collapse, and not just from exhaustion. On the way home, she was feeling more and more nauseous. She headed over to her bedroom and went to change for bed, but she could only get her jacket off, before she collapsed on the floor.

She didn't get to see that she had 10 missed calls from Kara.


	2. Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the awesome comments! I'm glad you're all liking it so far! Who's ready to get gay in this chapter

"Kara, would you please stop pacing? You're giving me a headache." Alex's voice rang out, but Kara barely registered it. She was too busy pacing and staring at her phone, desperately waiting for it to ring.

"Come on, Little Danvers." Maggie chimed in "I'm sure she's fine."

"You don't know that." Kara mumbled, eyes not tearing away from her phone. "Maybe I should go-"

"Don't do that." Alex cut her off, walking over to her sister and taking the phone out of her hands. "You did say that she had a meeting, and she didn't say she was definitely coming. Right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"But nothing. She probably just got caught up. I'm sure she'll call you back tomorrow, okay?"

Kara sighed, taking her Alex's words into account and figuring she's right. Lena's probably fine. "Okay."

"Are you two done over there?" Winn called out, and the sisters' attention went to him. "It's Kara's turn, and I'd rather kick your ass now rather than later."

Kara chuckled. "You wish, Winslow."

 

Lena's eyes shot open and she let out a gasp. She took a moment to take in her surroundings, soon realizing that she was on the floor of her bedroom. 

 _What the hell happened?_ She thought. After a moment, she tries to recall the events from last night. Visiting Oscorp, reuniting with Harry, and then she suddenly felt sick and passed out. That's weird. She wasn't feeling sick yesterday. So, what could've happened that caused her to...

_Oh._

The spider bite. 

_It probably gave me some kind of bug. I'm feeling better now, though. Must've flushed out of my system._

Brushing it off, she decided to start to get ready for the day. She pushed herself off the ground and headed to the bathroom. She took a shower, wrapped herself in a towel and headed back to her room. After drying off and putting on her bra and underwear, she went over to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day. However, she caught a glimpse of herself and the mirror and...

"Whoa..."

Staring back at her is not the body Lena's used to seeing every morning. Taut stomach, now sporting an impressive set of abs. Toned thighs, and the muscles in her arms now bulged slightly when she flexed.

_Well... This is new._

Now, she didn't have a bad body by any means, but she didn't recall having the body of a professional athlete. Hell, she might be able to rival Kara's-

_I mean, not that I know what her body... I mean, what I assume based off her arms... I, uh- NOT important right now, Luthor._

She was torn away from the mirror and her thoughts when she heard her phone beep, signaling a text. She reached over to the dresser next to her and grabbed it, reading that she had ten missed calls and a text from Kara.

 **Kara (7:15)** : Hey Lena, I was just checking up on you. Wanted to see if you were OK. I tried calling you last night, but I guess you were still in your meeting.

_Shit_

She dialed Kara's number quickly and held the phone to her ear, waiting for her friend to pick up. 

" _Lena!"_  Kara picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Hi Kara. Listen, I'm so sorry I didn't call last night. I didn't mean to worry you, but I was-"

 _"It's fine Lena, I'm just glad you're okay."_ Kara cut her off, before adding " _You are okay, right?"_

"I'm..." Lena dragged as she glanced back to her reflection in the mirror. "I'm fine."

 _"That's good!"_  Kara said excitingly. _"That's great! We're still on for lunch today?'_

"Of course."

"Awesome! See you then?"

"Yeah. See you then. Have a good day, Kara." Lena said as she hung up.

She took one last glance in the mirror before she shook her head and decided to get dressed for. Something was definitely off, but she didn't have time to figure it out right now.

 

Things never do go as planned for Lena Luthor, do they?

Figuring it out later apparently wasn't an option. She quickly found out that a new body was the only effect of the spider bite, in fact it might've been the most normal one. Within the first hour of being at work, she discovered the bite gave her some kind of abilities. She was familiar with the concept of super strength, thanks to Kara. She figured she had that, seeing as she ripped the door to her office off the hinges. 

However, she wasn't a huge fan of the power that made everything, and I mean _everything_ , stick to her hands.

_This is gonna be a long day._

 

_I should definitely tell somebody._

The rest of Lena's day went rather smoothly. Well, as smoothly as it can go after finding out you somehow inherited the abilities of a spider.

Lunch with Kara was still the highlight of her day. She was going to tell Kara that something was going on with her, but decided against it when Kara came into her office already paranoid about her well being. She felt bad keeping a secret from her best friend, but figuring it was for the best.

_Okay. I'm on my own. What else is new? I can figure this out._

Lena is a genius. A scientist. And what do scientists do? Experiment.

 

_This is actually insane. I've officially gone insane. It was only a matter of time, right?_

So far she knows  she has two powers. Super strength and the weird Velcro hand ability. She knows how super strength works, so she figures she starts with what she doesn't know.

She starts the think of what she knows about spiders. Which, she admits isn't a whole lot. But, she does know that spiders can crawl on and stick to all different kinds of surfaces.

_I'm seriously not thinking of trying that. Am I?_

She is, because before she knows it, she's running down 30 flights of stairs and out of her apartment building to the abandoned back ally behind it. Add enhanced endurance on her list of new abilities, because she didn't even break a sweat.

Taking one last look at her hands, she turns to come face to face with the wall of her building.

_Here goes everything._

She places a hand on the wall, pulling it back slightly making sure it's stuck. After successfully sticking her right hand to the wall, she decided to place the other one slightly above that on her left side. That one also sticks.

Now here comes the hard part. She lifts her right leg and places her foot on the wall, quickly followed by the other one, resulting in her completely off the ground and clinging onto the wall.

_Alright. Let's try moving._

She moves her right arm and leg upward, followed by her left arm and leg, and before she knows it she's climbing the side of her building like a natural.

Like a spider.

She breaks out into a smile and laughs. This is incredible! She has superpowers. Albeit, strange powers that came from a genetically engineered spider, but superpowers nonetheless. The scientist in her geeks out slightly at the changes, but the more rational side of her begins to freak out a little. She had superpowers. A Luthor had superpowers. This isn't gonna go over well.

During her self doubt, she lost her concentration. She slipped off of the wall, falling about ten feet before she landed flat on her back. She grunted as she got up. The fall didn't hurt at all, so add that to the list of her new abilities.

She had to keep this to herself. She didn't need word getting out that a Luthor obtained superpowers, one of them being super strength. She'll learn to control it on her own, and go about her life. That's all. She'll learn to live with it.

The city already had a hero. It didn't need another one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's chapter two! Hope you're all still enjoying it, and let me know what you think!  
> Question: What should Lena's superhero name be? Spider-Girl? Spider-Woman? Or something more gender neutral, like The Spider or something? I have a few different options, but I wanna know what you guys want. Thanks!


	3. Responsibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy, wow it's been a year. Whoops. So, I don't really expect a whole lot of people to remember this story. So, if you've been waiting, my apologies. If you totally forgot about this story until now or are new to it, welcome! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I haven't seen most of Season 3, I kinda vaguely know what's going on, but I don't really like what I know, so Season 3 won't be part of this story's canon. I'm debating though whether I should keep Sanvers or just axe them since they broke up so weirdly and left a bad taste in your mouth. Let me know what you guys want me to do with that. Keep them, or put Alex with someone new, and if so, who?
> 
> Warning: Character Death

Two weeks have passed since Lena discovered she gained powers from, what she assumed, was a radioactive spider. In that time, she learned to keep the abilities she knew about under control. She had a much better handle on keeping her new strength in check, and thank God everything she touched no longer stuck to her hands.

However, within those two weeks, she was becoming more stand off-ish and was starting to avoid and push away Kara and her new-found friends. A knock at the door took Lena out of her train of thought.

 

Kara knocked on Lena's office door. She was beginning to worry about her friend, who's suddenly become more MIA. Lena stopped coming by the DEO, and whenever she reached out to the CEO, all she got were one word replies. 'I'm fine' is a phrase she quickly grew tired of.

"Come in!" Kara's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Lena's voice on the other side of the door. She entered and saw Lena sitting at her desk, engulfed in her work.

"Hey." Kara said, causing Lena to look up with confusion.

“Kara? Uh, hey. Is it lunch time already?” Lena said as she was arranging things on her desk.

“No, I actually just wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh. Okay, do you need a quote?” Lena asked as she watched Kara take a seat across her desk.

“Nothing like that.” Kara shook her head. “I wanted to talk about you.”

“Ok? Am I in trouble?” Lena chuckled, all her attention now on her friend.

“I… you just seem a little” Kara struggled to find her words under Lena’s curious gaze. “A little… off? I guess you can say, lately. I’m starting to get worried about you.”

Lena nodded. She knew what this was about. She’s cancelled a few lunch dates with Kara, she hasn’t been stopping by the DEO, and she skipped out on game night again, this time without an explanation. Well, she had one, if you consider discovering you can jump between buildings in a single bound an explanation. But, she couldn’t tell Kara that.

“Kara, I’m fine-”

“Are you?” Kara interrupted. “You’ve been saying that for a while now, and I’m not sure that you are.”

Lena was beginning to get agitated. “Kara, I’m sorry I’ve been kind of flaky, I just have a lot on my plate right now.” Well, that wasn’t a lie.

“I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. Whatever is going on, I can help.”

“I appreciate the concern, but this is something I have to take care of on my own.”

“Are you sure? Because-”

“Yes!” Lena snapped, startling Kara. “I’m sure. Kara, I know you hate to admit it, but there are some things that are simply out of your control.”

Kara bit her lip and pointed her gaze downward at the comment, but she wasn’t going to stop pushing. “I’m just worried about you.” She said softly.

Lena and Kara stared at each other for what felt like forever. Lena was the first to break the gaze and looked back down at the work on her desk. “I appreciate you stopping by, Kara, but I have a lot of work to do I’m afraid.”

“Don’t do that, Lena.” Kara pleaded.

“I assume you know the way out?” Lena responded without looking up.

Kara sighed and shook her head. “Yeah. Just text me when you feel up to it.” With that, Kara walked out the door.

When she heard the door close, Lena looked up and stared after her friend. Feeling bad that she was so short with Kara when the blonde was only trying to help, she groaned and let her head fall onto her desk.

 

The next day wasn’t much of an upgrade. Lena sat at her desk, replaying the argument she and Kara had. After a few hours of staring at her work, she figured that she wasn’t going to get any more work done. Deciding to call it a night, she gathered her things and walked out of her office.

“Jess, I’m heading home for the night.”

The secretary looked up at her boss and gave a small smile. “Very well, Ms. Luthor.” Lena nodded and began to make her way to the elevators before Jess stopped her. “Um, Ms. Luthor?”

Lena turned around to look at Jess. “Yes, Jess?”

“I know it’s not my place, but I’ve noticed you’ve been in a rather bitter mood ever since Ms. Danvers visited you yesterday.”

Lena looked at her employee with a look of skepticism. “Uh huh…”

“I’m not sure what happened, but whatever it was, I think you should talk to her.”

Lena looked at her in shock. Jess always seemed nervous to talk to her outside of work-related reasons so she’s surprised when Jess decided to give her opinion on a personal matter. However, this doesn’t mean she appreciated it.

“Thank you for the concern, Jess, but I think this is something I should handle on my own.”

“I know. I didn’t mean to overstep-“

“I know you didn’t.” Lena interrupted. “However, whatever transpired between Ms. Danvers and I is our business.”

Jess lowered her head. She knew she shouldn’t have said anything, but she knew how much Kara meant to her boss, even if said boss didn’t want to admit it. “I apologize Ms. Luthor.”

“It’s alright Jess.” Lena sighed. “Just….” Lena place a couple folders on her secretary’s desk. “Please make sure those files are delivered to Oscorp. After you’ve done that, you’re free to go.”

“Ok. Will do Miss Luthor”

Lena nodded. “Have a good night, Jess.” With that, Lena took the elevator down and left the building.

 

Lena was on her way back to her apartment. She could’ve called her driver to come pick her up, but she really needed some fresh air. The streets were relatively empty as it was rather late in the night, and it wasn’t a main street.

Her mind was swirling with the events that transpired the past few weeks. Reuniting with her oldest and one of her closest friends, along with said friends company that she now has to deal with. Kara, the fight they had and the growing feelings that just don’t want to go away no matter what. And most importantly, getting bitten by some type of super spider and gaining most of the abilities of said spider.

Honestly, Lena shouldn’t be too surprised this happened to her. Her life has been far from normal for a long time now.

Lena was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the large guy running towards her until he slammed into her and they both fell to the ground.

They both lifted themselves up, but before either of them could stand, the man pulled a gun on her.

“Don’t move.” He warned. The both slowly stood, gun still pointed, as Lena analyzed the guy.

The man had shoulder length blonde hair with a cap on his head and sunglasses on. It was night time, so Lena knew the glasses were to cover his identity. He had a large backpack on, the forearm that was pointed towards her sported a tattoo of a blue star.

This guy had bad news written all over him.

“Hey!” Lena heard another voice yell behind her “Stop that guy!”

She turned to look at the source of the voice. Her face fell when she saw it came from a man that she had a rather unpleasant encounter with a few nights ago.

 

_“Hi, I’m here to pick up some blueprints. My assistant called in for them earlier.”_

_“Sure thing. Last name?”_

_“Luthor.”_

_The guy behind the counter paused and turned back to look at Lena’s face. “Luthor.” He growled and he demeanor became darker. “Should I be worried these are plans for some kind of bomb to wipe out the whole city?”_

_Lena internally rolled her eyes. It’s not that she wasn’t used to people hating her for her name, but after all the stress and changes she’s been going through the past week, this might be the straw that breaks the camel’s back._

_“Of course it’s not.” Was all she said._

_“Alright. So what is it then?”_

_“I’m afraid that’s confidential. L-corp knowledge only.”_

_“Oh, I don’t like the sound of that. A company led by a Luthor creating dangerous equipment, nah I don’t think so. This ain’t Metropolis, sweetheart.”_

_“Right. And I’m not my brother. Anyway, don’t you work here? You should be able to tell what that blueprint is for, no?”_

_“I’m just the middle man. People come in, I give them their packages. I’m basically a glorified postman.”_

_“Well, I assure you it’s nothing dangerous. Now, please just give them to me and I’ll be on my way.”_

_The man reluctantly placed the rolled-up blueprint in her hand, but didn’t let go of the other end._

_“You may think just because you swooped in, took a few letters off the company name, and are ‘BFF’s’ with Supergirl, that all is forgiven. Hell, a lot of people have fallen for your shtick, but I know you. I know Luthor’s. It’s only a matter of time before you’ll turn out to be just like your brother.”_

_Lena glared at the man before pulling the blueprint in her hand, minding her new-found strength, and pulled the man closer to her face._

_“Well, it must be nice to know everything about a person just by a name and face. I never expected to change everyone’s opinion of me, but at least I don’t spend my hours hating someone I’ve never even met. I am doing all I can to bring the Luthor name back into the light, but I see now that no matter what, people will always stick to their prejudices. So, thank you for that.”_

_“I missed the part where that’s my problem.”_

 

“You!” The man said when he saw her face. Lena turned her attention back to the robber.

“Don’t be a hero.” The robber growled. In response, Lena raised her hands above her head showing surrender. The robber nodded, put the gun back in his pants, and ran off. After he fled, Lena lowered her hands and turned towards the worker.

“I knew you were no good. You just cost me my job!” He yelled. Lena looked him dead in the eyes when she shot back her response.

“I missed the part where that’s my problem.”

She smirked to herself as she turned and walked away.

 

Lena was about 2 blocks from her apartment building when she heard gunshots ring out. Due to her new abilities, she had a slightly heighted sense of hearing and was able to pinpoint where the shots came from. Seeing no one else out on the streets that could help, she decided to take matters into her own hands and run towards the sound.

Upon arriving, she stopped and saw a woman on the ground. She wasn’t moving as blood poured from her chest and abdomen. There was also a bag and some papers and folders strewn about.

Lena moved closer to the body. As she got closer, the face of the woman started to become clearer. Lena gasped and knelt down next to her as it was a face she knew all to well.

“Jess?” Lena said before crying out. “No, no, no, Jess!” Lena wasn’t sure what to do with her hand, so she rested them on Jess’s unmoving chest as she cried into her shoulder. “Jess, please! Don’t do this!”

Lena picked her head up and turned towards the items that Jess had dropped. When she picked up a folder labeled ‘Oscorp’, she realized she was partially responsible and more tears fell.

“Jess, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.”

 

Later that night, when she returned to L-corp after she called the paramedics for Jess’s body, the police came in to question her.

When they handed her a sketch of the prime suspect, she realized it was entirely her fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I killed Jess, I'm the worst I know! I was debating with myself about it (that's part of what took so long) and maybe kill someone random, but for the sake of the story it had to be someone Lena knew and was close to so unfortunately Jess bit the dust.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and fingers crossed the next one won't take nearly as long to write.


End file.
